Abassa War
Abassa War (December 15, 1744 - December 24, 1744) Causes The Abassa War, or The Great War of Abassa, began when pirates obtained brigs and ship upgrades. Pirates felt empowered by this, so they used this on bounty hunters, the EITC, and the undead. The war began in the Padres fort when a Marceline pirate who sailed a war brig went in disquise and wrote a counterfeit war notice. This began agression towards pirates and so they fought back. The undead came in, hungry for the blood of pirates. Pirates out numbered, but didn't overpower the crowds of EITC and undead. Then the bounty hunters noticed that the Navy had put up wanted signs for all pirates involved in the war, the bounty hunters came into the war with help of the Navy and EITC. Pirates Land the First Hit INFERNO was one of the first pirate guilds who engaged in this war, and this was the first time they ever physically damaged a Co. Black Guard ship in a long time. This was because they were in a cold war. Usually a Spanish svs ship, the Black Shark also jumped into battle destroying hunters like a bull. Other heroic ships like the Golden Dragon and the Black Swan also landed a fistful of explosives. The first battle of December 15 scared all of the Dark Union (EITC, Navy, Hunters, undead.) away. The pirates thought they had it won, but then came what could have been all pirates greatest fear, even captain Teague himself. The Tally-Ho The HMS Tally-ho got its name when the captain of it said "Tally-ho" and blew up a whole dock in Tortuga when pirates began to rebel. The explosion killed twelve people and injured five. So far, the Tally-ho has sunk twenty-two ships with its deadly explosive broadsides. Its reign of terror slowed down when on the night of December 16, 1744, the Golden Dragon and five other ships damaged it so bad, the commodore chose to stay on the outcast of battle. Despite that, that Tally-ho has still been ravaging ships and has the most kills on the Dark Union side. The Black and Gold Armada The Black and Gold armada was a response to the Tally-ho. The best of them involved The Golden Shark, The Black Nemesis, The Golden Dragon, The Black Shark, The Black Swan, and the Golden Revenge. These ships very well put an impact on the war, but unfortunately some did meet a watery demise. Nonetheless, they still dominated, despite the fact that their attack was a little better than their defense. The Black and Gold armada were no doubt the strongest group of ships on the pirate side. You cannot even count how many ships they have sunken, they may be sinking enemies as we speak! This team also completed a legendary task, sinking the Battle-Royale. Nobody considered it possible, but it was done. The Navy is currently polishing a new Battle-Royale II, though, which will have even more firepower than the last. The Black and Gold armada will always remain ready for any battle that comes. Vengeance vs. Sea Cobra This was probably the most dramatic battle in all of the war. It was a battle of hatred. The captain of the Sea Cobra, Andrew Garazzi was an italian pirate who never planned to ever "grow up" and his brother, Leonardo Garazzi was a bounty hunter for the Royal Navy. He drove the Vengeance, the most notable war frigate of the war. The two brothers found themselves in a fairly open area both on opposite ships, on opposite sides. They simply chased each other and shot continuously. After an hour of fighting each ship caught on fire and one explosive round would end each of them. Each explosive shot from each ship was shot at the same time. Andrew Garazzi, the pirate, was burned to death and sent to the ocean floor, while Leonardo Garazzi survived, but nearly drowned. He swam to the floating wreck of the enemy pirate ship and there were no survivors. After realizing his brother had died, he noticed how badly he was treated working for the Navy, because of his low pay and long work hours. He shot every last EITC and naval officer who survived on his wrecked ship and yelled "FREEDOM 'TIL THE END!!!". Not long later, he was picked up by the Golden Dragon and Johnny "Shark" Turner appointed him first mate, because he knew his brother was a fine captain. The Final Battle of the Hinterseas By the 22nd of December, all of the war was pushed into one battle. Some believe it is the Tally-Ho's last stand. This is because it is highly damaged and with the size it has, it is hard to repair. On midnight after December 22, the Black and Gold Fleet as well as the Marceline and even some Spanish ships demolished British forces. By morning of December 23, 1744, the Tally-Ho was the only ship left, and while on its slow run to retreat, it was sunken by the Golden Dragon. Pirates woke up in the morning knowing it was safe to loot and plunder all they want, for navy warships were now scarce after what the brave pirate heroes did. Category:List of Battles